fanchasefandomcom-20200214-history
The Farmland
The Chase have returned to Ellia, and revisited Hell Bridge, where a mining effort by Bronze Plus and Silver Cross Town had begun. They had already hit a large base of Diamond, which they planned to use for their town defences, military armour and weaponary, but soon, the Diamond layer became unstable, and the Chase fell down into a new land... Dialogue Raide: '''CRIKEY! '''Sinclaire, Cabe and Luruna: '''Wee!! '''Deimos: BLOODY 'ELL! Antheia: '''DAMN! '''Wesker: Hold on... Nereus: MINING! YOU BETRAYED ME! Lloyd: JEBUS! Leon: OH BUGGER! Ashcroft: ! Lock: 'Oh my... *The group land in a pile, on some sort of farmland. A Grey haired man, with tanned skin, a small beard and a gardening hoe notices them* '???: Woah! Are you guys all right? *He squats to eye level with Raide* Raide: I think I broke my love muscles... *Wesker shifts to get up, Antheia in his arms as the rest of the chase slip in opposite directions Raide: ACK! Now I KNOW I broke my love muscles! Ow-how-howwwww! *The others stand, Nereus and Cabe helping a crying Raide* ???: You guys look tired, why don't you come in and have something to eat? *Deimos raises an eyebrow, as the man turns, and everyone but him, Wesker and Lock follow* Deimos: '''He looks a lot like me don't you think? *Wesker nods* '''Lock: We must be cautious... Deimos: '''Yeah... Couldn't agree with you more Lock. *They follow, entering a cottage. There was a smell of clean washing hanging in the air, as a woman in a long white dress walked in* ???: Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Phobos 'Kavi, and that is my beautiful wife, Avi. *Avi giggles, and hugs her husband, the entire chase make a huddle up circle, except Cabe and Sinclaire, who seem oblivious to the others.* Raide: Am I not alone in thinking that woman looks extremely attractive? '''Leon: Ray-Dee, you fool. The woman looks just like your mother! *Raide's eyes widen, he turns, asks Phobos wear the bathroom is, and makes a break for it* Leon: Anyway, truthfully, she's quite a "Yummy Mummy", if you know what I mean, heh. Deimos: '''I'm already married to her you stupid twa- ... Lets get back to the point. If this is Kaze'aze, what the hell is she doing here? *Avi hears the conversation* '''Avi: Kaze'aze? Oh, you sillies. She's just a fairy tale! Phobos: Yeah, she was the evil queen up in the sky, apparantly she use her great beauty to her advantage. Heh, no wonder Avi grabbed my heart! *Avi playfully slaps his shoulder, laughing.* Avi: Anyway, there's a story of a group called the Grand Chase, who followed her across the world, fighting her minions at every turn! *The group stands gobsmacked* Phobos: Actually, we have a group similar to the Chase around here... Except... Well... Avi: They're evil. PURE evil! They consist of a family, Emile, the Swordsman, Jak, the fist fighter, Rulette, the Shapeshifter, Ingrid the Thief and Erunes, the Spell Knight and ruler of these lands Sinclaire: '''Oh no! '''Luruna: '''Oh no! '''Cabe: Oh no! *Raide bursts from the bathroom, his trousers still down revealing his leopard skin patterned boxers* Raide: OH YEAH! *Leon tackles him to the ground* Phobos: Aye, it's a hard life, but we've pull through, our love never breaking. Avi: It's just farming, farming, giving 85% of the crops to Erunes, paying taxes, then using the small remainder of grain left to make dinner. Wash, rinse, repeat. Sinclaire: I'll help you! Cabe and Luruna: Second on that! Phobos: Help us? What do you mean? Sinclaire: We'll fight those meanies, and make the land peaceful again! *Cabe and Luruna wave a flag behind her, jumping up and saluting* '''Cabe and Luruna: '''YEEEEAAAAAAAHHHH! '''Phobos: '''My, you're just like the Grand Chase in the Fairy Tale! '''Sinclaire: '''Right gang, TO BATTLE! PARTY!! *The trio charge, the others slowly walking the same way. Leon winks at Avi, but Deimos slaps him over the head. They keep on moving*